


Upwards

by Katherine



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Book: The Golden Compass, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: The roof was a particular place for exploring, especially as Pan took the form of a bird every time.
Relationships: Lyra Belacqua & Pantalaimon
Kudos: 6





	Upwards

**Author's Note:**

> "Pantalaimon, who always became a bird once on the roof" — _The Golden Compass_ Chapter 3 Lyra's Jordan

The roof was a particular place for exploring, especially as Pan took the form of a bird every time. When he and Lyra were feeling ordinary, which was not very often, Pantalaimon would be some nondescript bird. Once a rock dove, dark-banded grey with a pink sheen at his throat. He balanced on Lyra's shoulder as she leaned dangerously near the edge of the roof, imagining herself the ruler of all she surveyed, her familiar territory gone extraordinary with tall distance. Pan's feathers blinked to white edged with brown, and then he shaped himself into a hawk, angling up majestically.


End file.
